


小骗子

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 哥，下次可以射在你脸上吗。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14





	小骗子

罗渽民推门进来的时候灯还是亮着的，朴志晟就背对着躺在下铺，从被子里露出一颗湿漉漉的黑色脑袋。

志晟啊，睡觉之前要把头发吹干。

他把手伸进被窝里想把朴志晟拽出来，男孩却被这突如其来的动作吓得浑身一抖，在看清来人后又长舒了口气，扯掉挂在耳朵上的有线耳机。

我还以为哥今天不回来了。他揪着罗渽民的衬衫下摆摇了摇，脸鼓得像颊囊塞满松子的小仓鼠。

不回来好让你在我的床上撒野吗。

不是……渽民哥不回来的话都不知道怎么办才好。

这时罗渽民才注意到对方在干什么。勃起的性器还被他握在手里，被扔到床脚的手机屏幕上映出两个陌生男人赤裸交缠的身影。

我想要了。

男孩的声音很低，低沉中混着气音，像酒心巧克力化掉了搅在一起咕噜咕噜冒起泡来。他环着罗渽民的腰不肯撒手，从鼻腔里呼出的热汽透过薄衬衫扑在腹部敏感的肌肤上，叫人直想往后躲，可哪里又躲得掉。

那我先去洗个澡好不好，刚从外面回来，身上很脏。

不要，不嫌弃。

罗渽民低头帮朴志晟把睡裤脱掉的时候心里想着，他们这样究竟算什么呢。

大约是从半年前开始的。那天他们窝在一起看一部无聊的电影，到半夜两点的时候迷迷糊糊睡死过去，第二天清晨罗渽民被对方搭在肚子上的腿压醒，硬挺的阴茎就顶在他腰侧赤裸皮肤上。

朴志晟睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠，由于下半身的不适下意识往前蹭，在看清对面正盯着自己的罗渽民后刷地红了脸。没关系，正常现象嘛。他打着趣儿安慰他，手却没停下，隔着睡裤柔软的布料去揉对方的性器。

罗渽民是这样一个人，能在出于合理原因的基础上把每件事做得很好，无论是作为所有人的偶像还是朴志晟的哥哥来说都近乎完美。大概是被那天早晨对方身上留了整夜的沐浴露味道香晕了头，他鬼迷心窍地踏出了越界的第一步。

也不是没有想过如果朴志晟当时推开自己会怎样。罗渽民每念及这个问题就觉得有几分悔意，尽管它并没有发生。

可他的确揣着不清不楚的情绪太久了。朴志晟似乎多年以来早就习惯被自己照顾，甚至在性事上也不例外。最开始只是用手帮对方弄出来，后来他学会了用嘴，变本加厉的结果就是朝朴志晟打开双腿用身体里最柔软的地方满足他，而整个过程都是罗渽民自己一步一步向朴志晟爬过去的。

他喜欢他喜欢到恨不得把整颗心都掏出来才好。

渽民哥在想什么。

没什么。

罗渽民揉了揉少年半干的头发，伸手从床底抽屉里摸出来半瓶润滑剂和未拆封的安全套。

哥，我有话想跟你说来着。

怎么了呀。

朴志晟就这样把罗渽民扑进被窝里，门牙细细磨着男人凸起的喉结，连吮带舔往上咬住了他光洁的下巴，声音黏糊糊得像嘴里含着蜜糖。

今天可以不带套吗，不舒服……

好不好……

尽管朴志晟从来不承认自己爱撒娇，但私底下几乎所有发出请求的时候都像在无意识地这样做，就连摇摇头都好像是对眼前这个可怜巴巴的小动物做了什么过分至极的事。罗渽民对此毫无抵抗力，尽管今天他已经很累了，不想再花多余的气力去洗手间处理留在肠道里难以清洗的精液。

那志晟得快一点，已经很晚了，明天还要早起的记得吗。

知道了，谢谢哥。

他忽然觉得挺好笑的，朴志晟的语气就像是自己给他做了点宵夜或者是整理了一下耳麦一样稀松平常。不过性爱确实也只是世界上每时每刻都在发生的不能再普通的事，尽管他们之间只存在着性。最起码罗渽民是这样认为的。

朴志晟低头去吻男人还残留着淡色口红的嘴唇，罗渽民很快主动地迎合上去，一时脑子里只回荡着舌头搅在一起时缠绵不绝的水声。他们经常在做爱的时候接吻，像真的情人一样追逐彼此的唇齿。

罗渽民小心推开身上的人想打开润滑剂，却被翻了个身压回去。

今天让我来吧。

他身下被塞了个枕头，于是顺从地把腰塌下去好让屁股翘起来，方便对方给自己扩张。朴志晟下手总是没轻没重的，冰凉的液体没捂热就倒了一半下去，顺着臀部滑到腰窝和穴口，凉得他打了个颤儿。

润滑剂是罗渽民闲得无聊从网上买来试试的，仿精液质地看起来的确比普通的更加容易激起人的兴趣，从朴志晟的角度来看就像从背到屁股都被射得满满当当，稀稀拉拉滴在床单上。

他俯身从背后咬男人的蝴蝶骨，沾满液体的细长手指伸进温热紧致的甬道里缓慢抽插，另一只手没闲着地在凸起的乳尖上打转，下半身也蹭得一片黏黏糊糊。

别弄了，快进来。

才两根而已，哥怎么比我还着急。

罗渽民一把抓住朴志晟在自己身上作乱的爪子，恨不得直接坐在这磨磨蹭蹭的臭小子阴茎上自己动才好，却忽然听到一阵不紧不慢的敲门声。

渽民啊，要和志晟一起出来看电影吗。

不用了，我们要睡觉了，你们也早点休息。

叫你不要打扰人家了。

明明灯还是……

是李帝努和黄仁俊的声音，大概李东赫也在，一群人小声絮叨着往客厅去了。罗渽民进来时忘记了锁门，生怕对方就这样直接开门进来，他和朴志晟一副衣冠不整乱七八糟的样子多半能直接把队友吓到失语。

罗渽民还没反应过来的时候就被朴志晟整个捅进去，疼得他没忍住叫出声，很快又被一只湿润的手捂住了嘴。

小点声，他们还在外面。

虽然嘴里这样说，下身的动作却没停。朴志晟做爱没什么技巧，罗渽民也没教过，他只需要让自己觉得舒服就可以，往往每次都要把阴茎塞进对方肚子里似的用力。最开始罗渽民没少因为这家伙尺寸惊人的东西吃痛，后来渐渐也能因为被顶到腺体而爽得手脚蜷缩。

在几乎窒息的时候罗渽民终于掰开捂住自己脸的手，一口咬在棉被上，呻吟声被撞得细碎了从齿缝里溜出来。

他忽然觉得挺委屈的，就算是出来卖的都能收几个钱，朴志晟究竟给了他什么呢。罗渽民没有办法，只能像现在这样像条狗一样趴在对方身下承欢，像个欲求不满的婊子似的。

渽民哥，舒服吗。

朴志晟咬着男人的耳廓这样问，呼吸也急促得不像话，嗓音听起来像是完全被情欲所浸润。罗渽民的后穴已经完全被操开，每次进出都带着润滑剂和体液混在一起的水声和肉体碰撞声，没有被照顾的下身在床单上被磨得难受。他试图动了动手想伸到前面摸摸自己，奈何朴志晟扣着自己的手太用力了，他根本没法动弹。

志晟，放手……

什么啊，哥已经要射了吗，那就这样直接射出来也可以吧。

最后罗渽民还是硬生生被操到泄出来的，高潮后过于敏感的肠道没法再经受冲击，于是他只能往前躲，躲着躲着整个人都被按在墙壁上干。

就在他觉得自己的身体都快失去知觉的时候朴志晟终于射进来，几乎整个下半身都是黏糊糊的，分不清哪些是他们的哪些是润滑剂。

罗渽民抖着腿坐起来去找纸巾，朴志晟光着屁股不知道在上铺翻些什么，一转身正好把性器打在男人脸上，蹭了一脸黏稠的白色液体。罗渽民懵了好几秒，只是仰头盯着朴志晟看，然后下巴就被捏住了。

哥，下次可以射在你脸上吗。

当然可以。

他勾起嘴角，伸出舌头舔掉对方阴茎上挂着的精液，一双弯弯的眼睛都被泪水浸得湿漉漉的。

完


End file.
